The Beano Annual 2006
The Beano Annual 2006 is the 67th edition of the Beano Annual, released in September 2005. Strips Dennis and Gnasher Dennis and Gnasher witness the unveiling of a new statue of Walter by the Prince of Softies himself. Gnasher reacts by gnashing the statue 1053 times, re-sculpting it into a Dennis statue. The Softies swoon as Gnasher chases after a cat, and trips over his own tongue, smashing into the Dennis statue and knocking out his front teeth, also causing him to lose the ability to gnash. Gnasher is laughed at by all the Softies in town. Now he can no longer chew tough bones, instead he has to eat Bea's baby mush, which tastes awful. Dennis spots Sergeant Slipper chasing after Thievin' Steven, who has stolen Lady Maude Pye's diamond necklace. Gnasher spits out the baby mush which splats into Steven's face, causing him to crash into a tree. Lady Maude rewards Gnasher by loaning him a couple a large stones from her necklace to use as front teeth. This impresses a female dog that walks by. Danny and Spotty in "Shut Tour Trap!" Spotty is putting a mouse-trap in Teacher's desk drawer. Danny says that it's original. Spotty yells at him but gets caught in his own trap before he can finish his sentence. This causes Danny to laugh and call spotty clumsy. Spotty and Danny get into a huge fight and start beating each other up. Teacher comes in, and wants to know what's going on. Toots says that nobody really wants to tell. Ball Boy in Footballers Wives This takes a look into the future when Ball Boy and his team-mates are married. Benji's bride rips up his season ticket, Dimmy marries his best man, who is Smiffy, Titch is a cake ornament at his own wedding, Goalie tries to sign a five-year deal in the registry office but he is handcuffed to his wife, and Ball Boy is watching a cup tie much to his bride's annoyance. Ball Boy's Hall of Fame Ball Boy welcomes the readers to his hall of fame, which is actually his house. He decides to create his legendary players from different things. *Stanley Matthews (The Wizard of the Dribble) - Bea (the best dribbler in the Beano) *Bobby Moore - made of dug-up turf from Beanotown Moor *Pele - stick figure drawn on Goalie's stomach *Diego Maradona - slightly altered Madonna poster *David Beckham - made of ham from the fridge. Ball Boy's dad comes in, feeling embarrassed, when a rich eccentric art collector. He tells Ball Boy and Dad that this is the most amazing, most incredible, astonishing (Ball Boy starts thinking about wealth) pile of rubbish he's ever seen. This embarrasses both Ball Boy and Dad. Dad brands the Hall of Fame as the Hall of Shame as the collector drives off. Happy Days *Easter: Chester is about to grab the Easter eggs but Minnie angrily tells him not to. *Bonfire Night: Walter is tied to a firework, and Dennis and Gnasher say goodbye as it launches into the sky. *Hallowe'en: Freddie Fear's mum asks her fellow witch for a straw. *Christmas: Olive the cook is making soup out of Christmas cards. Crazy for Daisy Ernest is tired of being Crazy for Daisy, so he decides to do something else, such as being; *Pain for Lorraine *Sparrin' for Karen *Hairy for Mary *Foreign for Lauren *Tall for Nicole *Panda for Amanda *Smiley for Kylie *Silly for Lily Ernest says that none of these will work so he just lazes for days on a hammock, as Daisy walks by, hoping that he won't impress her with his hunky physique. Billy Whizz Billy gets a phone call from the Mayor and arrives at the town hall in quick time. The Mayor wants Billy to cut the huge electricity bill by jogging inside a huge wheel. Billy decides to read his Beano as he jogs. Billy jogs so fast that the wheel breaks free, causing havoc across Beanotown. Billy takes no notice as he is hooked to his comic. Despite the electricity bill being cut, the Mayor stares in disbelief at the even bigger damages bill. Freddie Fear Freddie's mum finishes reading a scary story to Freddie, who is so scared that his hair is white and standing on end. Freddie decides to make his hot milk himself before his mum can. In the kitchen, there are ghosts, spooks and vampires, as Freddie decides that he should have let Mum make the hot milk instead. He tells the readers to look out for spooky stories throughout the book. Category:Annuals